codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Herb Pichon
Herb Pichon (also spelled Hervé Pichon) is an eighth-grader (ninth-grader in Season 3 onwards) at Kadic and a classmate to the Lyoko Warriors. He is also best friends with Nicholas Poliakoff. He is the stereotypical nerd, highly intelligent, but has a very sour attitude, also wears glasses and suffers from acne. Herb is also in love with Sissi, although he can't tell her because she is more interested on other boys including Ulrich and Theo. Biography In The Robots, he built his own hummingbird robot to help take down one of X.A.N.A.'s first robots. He lost his memory after a Return to the Past occurred. He also designed the Iron Sissi for the Annual Robot Competition, a tribute to Sissi. He lost because he broke the contest rules by concealing a weapon inside the robot. In Attack of the Zombies, Herb fell to the zombies after William was infected. He also revealed a fear of zombies. In Lyoko Minus One, he ran for Class Representative on Sissi's request against Jeremie and Odd. It is shown that Herb did not want the position and was doing it because Sissi told him to. Herb did not have any well thought out ideas, nor was he able to connect to the student body, which is what caused him to lose the election. In Replika, Herb and Nicholas follow Odd and Aelita to the factory in order to discover their secret. When Herb tries to climb down the rope, he is very scared and says that he is crazy about Sissi, and later tells Nicholas not to tell Sissi about what he said. Herb and Nicholas don't discover the secret, but instead, Odd and Aelita make a fake kiss just to get them away from the factory. The next day, he and Nicholas tell Sissi about what they saw in the factory, but she doesn't believe it; as Odd and Aelita are cousins. Herb is then slapped by Sissi after she sees that Odd and Aelita are still fighting. In Cousins Once Removed Sissi called him into Jeremie's room so that he could examine his computer. On the computer disk, they found all the information about Aelita's false identity documents and Jeremie's phone conversations using a voice synthesizer, so he downloaded all of it into a CD for the headmaster to get Jeremy and his friends expelled from the school. However, before they could do it, he and Sissi got possessed by X.A.N.A., Herb began to sabotage all Skidbladnir's data so that the Kalamar could destroy Skid with Aelita inside. In Echoes, Sissi rejected Herb and Nicolas, and dismissed them as dorks, due to her finally getting accepted as a friend by the Lyoko Warriors. Personality Herb is generally a very sour person, who is competitive and sometimes violent, as well as extremely easy to anger. Herb's anger most likely comes from the fact that the girl of his dreams is rude to him and is usually attracted to another guy. He is incredibly smart in classes and is one of Ms. Hertz's best students. Herb, however, is jealous that Jeremie always outsmarts him in class. Herb also has claustrophobia (phobia against tight and closed rooms), as seen in Claustrophobia. Even though he is in Sissi's gang, it is shown that he is pretty unpopular in the school anyways, mostly because of his snotty attitude and big ego. Herb's face is covered in pimples, and he often complains about it. But on some occasions, his face is drawn without the acne. He is also very easy to scare, just like Sissi and Nicholas as well. Relationship with other characters Lyoko Warriors Herb is shown to openly hate the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Ulrich and Jeremie. Herb hates Jeremie due to the fact that he constantly outsmarts him in and out of class, and he hates Ulrich for the simple fact that Sissi loves Ulrich and not him. This infuriates Herb because Ulrich does not return the feelings and constantly talks down to her. Ulrich, for the most part, has little respect for Herb since he seems blind to the fact that Sissi treats him like garbage and the whole team mostly dislike him because of his snotty attitude. The rivalry with Jeremie is one sided, since Jeremie refuses to lower himself to Herb's immature behavior. As was shown when Jeremie offered to shake his hand after he bested Herb in the Robot competition, Herb blatantly and childishly refused. Nicholas Herb is best friends with Nicholas, and is most likely the reason that the latter joined Sissi's gang. He and Nicholas usually get along very well. Nicholas and Herb are shown to be great friends and often work well together to complete their goals. Sissi Herb loves Sissi with a dying passion, and is willing to do almost anything for her. Sissi knows this and constantly uses Herb to do whatever she wants. Herb often goes to Sissi for help with solving problems, but she usually yells at him to bother someone else, or ignores him. He spends most of his spare time trying to think of ways to impress Sissi, which usually fail, but his determination rarely falters, which will probably lead either to his complete success, or his downfall. While he is not as brave as Nicholas, Herb is willing to do anything to keep Sissi safe. Faculty of Kadic Ms. Hertz believes that Herb is one of her best and brightest students. On the flip-side, Jim has been shown to dislike Herb for playing practical jokes on him and because he is, like Jeremie, bad at sports. Name In some dubs, including the original French, Herb was known as Hervé Pichon. But Herb is more common and was the basis for the Japanese approximation of the name. "Herb" was used for the Japanese dub, due to the language not including a native V sound, but including a native B sound. Miscellaneous Traits Herb seems to suffer from rounds of acne. In several episodes, he has obvious zits, and in other episodes, he doesn't. He has also demonstrated comparable academic performance to Jeremie, typically second to him though. Powers/abilities or skills While Herb has never been on Lyoko, he does have a few skills in the real world. *Herb is excellent with computers, and he was able to hack Jeremie's desktop at Kadic acadamy for Sissi. *Herb is incredibly smart and has outsmarted Jeremie on a few occasions. *Herb is gifted in building basic robots, and was able to build a humming bird robot that was able to take out X.A.N.A.'s combat robot. *Herb claims to be able to hold his own in a fight, but as of now he has yet to prove it. Etymology Herb is a diminutive of the French and English given name Herbert, which is of Germanic origin. Herbert is a compound of the Old Germanic words hari, meaning army, and beraht, meaning bright or white. Hervé, the character's name in the French version of the series, is a given name of Breton origin, derived from Old Breton hoiarn (iron), and viu (brightness). Pichon is a variant of the French surname Pigeon, which is an occupational surname referring to miners, derived from the French word pic, meaning pickax. Appearances Season 1 *X.A.N.A. Awakens *Teddygozilla *Seeing Is Believing *Holiday in the Fog *Log Book *Big Bug *Image Problem *End of Take *Satellite *Swarming Attack *Just in Time *The Trap *Laughing Fit *Claustrophobia *Amnesia *Killer Music *Frontier *The Robots *Zero Gravity Zone *Routine *Rock Bottom? *Ghost Channel *Code: Earth *False Start Season 2 *New Order *Uncharted Territory *Exploration *A Great Day *Mister Pück *Final Mix *The Chips Are Down *Marabounta *A Bad Turn *Attack of the Zombies *Ultimatum *X.A.N.A.'s Kiss *Vertigo *Cold War *Déjà Vu *Tip-Top Shape *Is Anybody Out There? *Contact *The Key Season 3 *Straight to Heart *Lyoko Minus One *False Lead *Aelita *The Pretender *The Secret *Temporary Insanity *Nobody in Particular *Triple Trouble *Double Trouble Season 4 *William Returns *Double Take *Opening Act *Wreck Room *Maiden Voyage *Replika *The Lake *Bragging Rights *A Lack of Goodwill *Hard Luck *Kadic Bombshell *Cousins Once Removed *Music to Soothe the Savage Beast *Bad Connection *Cold Sweat *Down to Earth *Echoes Appearances in Other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Fall of XANA * Quest for Infinity Trivia *In the French version of Code Lyoko, his voice is provide by Bruno Mullenaerts. *In the Spanish, European dialect dub, he was voiced by Javier Balas in season 1. However, his actor changed from season 2 onward. *In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. *In the Polish version, he was voiced by Cezary Kwieciński. *Herb wasn't included in Code Lyoko Evolution, as well as Nicholas, though they have been mentioned a few times. Gallery Seasons 1-4 Secondaires_0128.jpg|In his sport clothes. Secondaires_0601.jpg|"What's with his eyebrow?" Secondaires_0607.jpg|After losing to Jeremie in The Robots. BeFunky_tumblr_m5hiqg2vPL31r7qs82o1_500.jpg|In front the class running for election. 4 herb and nicholas have bright ideas.png|Sitting in class with Nicholas. Triple sot 212.jpg|Turning to stone in Triple Trouble. 2011-08-20 2017.png|Approaching Milly and Tamiya with Sissi and Nicholas. Teddygozilla Ulrich and Milly.gif|Watching Ulrich say yes to Milly in Teddygozilla. 2011-08-14 1445.png|He must be trying to think. 2011-08-14 1500.png|On his cellphone. 2011-08-20 2019.png|Teasing Milly and Tamiya. 9 evil and her friends.png|Laughing at Ulrich. 17 and it is all revealed.png|He plays a guard in the school play. 2011-10-03 2053.png|He and Nicholas were always good friends. 2011-10-03 2058.png|Scared of something. Opening Act Chris listens to Sissis cd image 1.png|Listening to Sissi's music with Nicholas and Chris Morales. Herb's Drill Robot.jpg|Herb's hummingbird robot. Replika 330.jpg|In the sewer water after falling in it. Faux depart 019.jpg|Interested in Aelita in False Start. Faux depart 164.jpg|Surprised at Aelita's explanations in class. The Chips are Down 9.jpg|Sissi blows him off because she's watching Ulrich. Breaking in!.jpg|Herb can't hold the zombies anymore. Advancing!.jpg|Herb attacked by Zombies. Poor Herb.jpg|Herb's face covered in mashed potatoes. Sisi and Herb possessed by X.A.N.A..PNG|Herb and Sisi possessed by X.A.N.A. namespace = File category = Herb format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true ca:Hervé Pichon es:Herb Pichon fi:Herb Pichon fr:Hervé Pichon gl:Hervé Pichon it:Hervé Pichon ja:ハーブ pl:Herb Pichon pt:Hervé Pichon ro:Hervé Pichon ru:Херб Пишон sr:Херв Пичон Pichon, Herb Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Herb Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Students Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity